Yo, mi gato y la bruja
by KinanaFT
Summary: Una noche sin luna donde los portales de todos los mundos se abren, invisibles para el ojo humano, que le pasara a nuestra prota tras seguir al gato, como alice siguiendo a un conejo blanco por la madriguera.


YO, MI GATO Y LA BRUJA

Baje las escaleras con una vela en la mano, y así comenzó mi aventura. Era una noche completamente oscura, sin señal alguna de la resplandeciente Luna, es como si hubiera sido devorada por el lobo negro. No había ni una sola luz en todo el vecindario, todas las farolas de la calle estaban apagadas. De mientras, yo, estaba muy a gusto en mi cama, enrollada hasta arriba con el edredón, dejándome los pies a fuera de las sabanas de la cama.

De repente sentí algo, como rasposo, pero, a la vez húmedo, en los dedos de los pies, como si algo o alguien me los estuviera lamiendo. A partir de esa sensación tan rara, mi cerebro empezó a crear todas las respuestas posibles: **"** _ **puede que sea un pervertido que ha entrado en casa o mi hermano pequeño gastándome una de sus bromas tontas".**_ Como no podía soportarlo más, me levante tan rápido, poniéndome de pie encima de la cama, que acabe un poco mareada. Me puse a observar toda la habitación, como si mis ojos fueran un radar buscando a su objetivo, estaba demasiado oscuro el cuarto para poder ver algo, así que me senté en el borde de la cama y estire mi brazo para encender la lámpara, que tenía sobre mi mesita de noche. Pero no se encendía, lo intente de nuevo pero nada.

Puede ser que algún automático se haya desconectado.- dije observando a la lámpara, que veía que daba igual cuanta veces le diera al botón, no se iba a encender.

Así que me levante, me puse las zapatillas y caminando con mucho cuidado, me dirigí hacia la pared, desde ahí con la palma de la mano me fui guiando. Cerca de mí, oí el tintineo de un cascabel y sentí algo peludo pasar por debajo de mis piernas. Un escalofrió recorrió todo mi cuerpo, entonces vi una figura negra, esbelta, parecida a la de un gato desaparecer por la puerta.

¿Un gato?, no puede ser, que yo sepa nuestros vecinos no tienen.- pensé, saliendo ya del cuarto y entrando en el pasillo.

Me dirigí hacia un armario alargado y estrecho, al final del todo del pasillo. Abrí las puertas y empecé a rebuscar entre las cajas de plástico y los cajones, al final encontré una linterna, pero nada, miré en su interior y tenía pilas, por lo que supuse estarían gastadas. Entoces comencé por la búsqueda de unas pilas nuevas, solíamos tener unas de repuesto, las encontré. Le hice el cambio, pero nada, seguía igual no se encendía.

Vale, no volveremos a comprar pilas de esta marca.- pensé dejando de nuevo las pila y la linterna, en el cajón.

Al final encontré algo para darme luz, una vela y unas cerillas, al fondo de uno de los cajones. La encendí y me puse a descender las escaleras. Cuando llegué a bajo, me dirigí hacia el salón donde se encontraba la caja de automáticos, me puse a tocarlos todos, pero no volvía la luz. Así que me asome a una de las ventanas del salón, que daba al jardín. Todas las farolas estaban apagadas, ni tan solo estaba encendida la lámpara que suelen dejar mis vecinos.

Debe ser un apagón general.- dije mirando toda la calle, mire al cielo en busca de la luna, pero no estaba, tan solo encontré un anillo de luz brillante.- ¿Un eclipse lunar?, que noche más rara.- dije soltando un respiro, hiendo a las escaleras.

Oí el maullido de un gato detrás de mí, me gire, volviendo a ver la misma figura gatuna. Lo único que se podía distinguir en la oscuridad eran esos ojos ambarinos que me miraban fijamente. Se puso de pie, haciendo sonar el cascabel, y de repente desapareció por la gatera. Lo iba a seguir pero la puerta estaba cerrada, busque las llaves, las puse en la cerradura, pero la puerta no se habría.

Esto se está poniendo un poco extraño.- dije agachándome hacia el suelo, tendría que pasar por la gatera, dejando la vela en el suelo.- Bueno haya vamos.- dije introduciéndome por la gatera.

Estuve gateando por la oscuridad por un buen rato, creí que la salida a la calle no estaba tan lejos. Mientras seguía gateando una mano blanca que sobresalía de la oscuridad me agarro la muñeca y me arrastro. Aquella mano me saco, y acabe saliendo por debajo de una cama. Me levante del suelo y me retoque el camisón que estaba un poco arrugado. Inspeccioné el lugar, estaba claro que no me encontraba en casa. Encontré otra puerta por donde entre a otro cuarto gigantesco, se parecía a los salones donde se da lugar a fiestas importes o salían en las películas. Me fui adentrando poco a poco en aquella sala, hasta que vislumbré una mesa repleta de una variedad de fruta y de comida realmente deliciosa, se me hacia la boca agua. Con disimulo, sin que nadie me viera, me fui acercando a la mesa e iba a coger una uva hasta que una voz me advirtió.

Yo si fuera tú, no comería nada de aquí si no quieres quedarte aquí para siempre.- Dijo aquella voz misteriosa.

¿Quién eres?- pregunte, pero no me respondió, tan solo se oía el eco de mi voz inundando aquella sala.

Fui avanzado, aunque no sabía por dónde tenía que ir, mirando a todo mí alrededor, en busca de aquella, seguí hasta que divise unas escaleras que dirigían hacia unas cortinas moradas, me fui acercar, las cortinas empezaron a plegarse, mostrando lo que se ocultaba tras ellas. Se trataba de una mujer, que no debía de tener más de 30 años de edad, sentada sobre una especie de turno con ambas piernas sobre el brazo del trono., en una de la manos sostenía una pipa Kiseru encendido. Su pelo era plateado, era tan largo que llegaba hasta las escaleras y sus ojos eran negros como el azabache. Llevaba un extraño atuendo rojo, parecía una especie de túnica con un gran escote. Subí el primer escaló, aquella mujer aspiro una primera calada de su pipa y lo soltó.

¿Cuál es tu nombre, intrusa?- dijo la mujer apoyando su barbilla con la mano, que estaba apoyada en el brazo del trono.

Mi nombre es Lilit.- respondí, con vacilación, hasta que me di cuenta, que le había dado mi nombre a una completa extraña y me tape la boca con las manos.- Espera, en esta situación debería ser yo quien haga las preguntas.- y tomo aire.- ¿Quién eres tú? ¿Se puede saber dónde estoy? ¿Y cómo vuelvo a mi casa?- todas aquellas preguntas la formule tan rápido que me quede sin aire.

Muy bien, responderé todas tus dudas.- y aquella mujer se levantó del sillón.-Soy Kaira, soy la bruja de las dimensiones, soy una especie de guardián. Tú por dónde has pasado era por una de las miles puertas que se encuentran en todo tu mundo. Estas puertas son invisibles para el ojo humano, así no sabes por donde pueden aparecer, estas puertas son inestables. Tan solo en noches de eclipse lunar como este, la carretera entre los dos mundo se hace más fuerte, haciendo que las puertas queden expuestas, cualquier cosa puede salir o entrar.- como finalización Kaira tomo otra calada de tabaco y lo expulso.

¿Esto debe ser una broma, no?- dije con voz incrédula.- Esto tan solo pasa en los libros y en las películas.

Entonces no te lo crees.- dijo con una sonrisa de satisfacción.- Todas las desapariciones que has escuchado, leído, visto, sobre personas, aviones... que han aparecido tres días o semanas después en otro lugar distinto donde estaban. Son gente que ha pasado por puertas como estas, como tu.- después de decirme eso me recorre un escalofrió por todo el cuerpo.- Si lo que quieres es salir de aquí, tienes que encontrar el que te trajo aquí, tienes de tiempo has que se finalice el eclipse, después te quedaras aquí para siempre.- miro al techo y observo que la finalización ha empezado y queda poco tiempo, trago saliva.

¿Me has dicho que eres la guardiana de esto, no? Tú debes de saber quién me ha traído aquí.- digo

Kaira se sienta de nuevo en el sillón y cruza las piernas, apoya el mentón en la mano y suelta el poco de humo que le quedaba en la boca. Y me muestra una sonrisa burlona.

Puede que lo sepa o no.- dice satisfecha

Eso no me soluciona nada.- miro al techo y sé que me queda poco tiempo.- Haré lo que sea.- le ruegue.

Lo que sea.- entonces medita la propuesta.- Entonces juguemos a las adivinanzas, si aciertas, te diré dónde está, si no aciertas me servirás.- asiento con la cabeza, las palabras no me salen.- _**"**_ _ **Pirámides que ni aztecas ni egipcios pudieron crear y que el día que te festejen en ruinas vas a mirar."**_

Me puse a meditar rápidamente, le daba muchas vueltas al acertijo, no se me ocurría nada. Hasta que dije algo sin pensar, que creí haberlo dicho en voz interior.

¿Una tarta?- dije tapándome la boca, porque creí haber perdido, pero los ojos de la bruja quedaron sorprendidos al oír la respuesta correcta.

Yo cumplo mis promesas.- dijo chasqueando las dedos, como si hubiera llamado a algo o alguien.

Entonces, se empezó a oír el tintineo continuo de un cascabel, que se acercaba cada vez más, se podía deslumbrar una figura negra con orejas, era aquel gato al que había seguido por la gatera, se fue acercando más, me quede con la boca abierta.

¡CROSS!.- grite, lo reconocí por la cruz blanca que tenía en el pelaje del pecho y corrí hacia él, era mi gato y el al saber que lo reconocí acelero y salto encima de mí y lo abrace.- Creía que te había perdido desde hacía dos años, pusimos carteles en todo el vecindario, pero no apareciste y te dimos por muerto.- Cross maulló y ronroneo en mis brazos como respuesta, entonces recordó las palabras de la bruja, para poder irse.- Es verdad, ya puedo volver a casa he encontrado al que me trajo aquí.- dijo levantado al gato mirándolo a los ojos.

Kaira tomo otra calada de su pipa y con el humo que soltó formo anillos. Y nos miró a los dos con sus ojos negros.

Yo que tu no celebraría nada todavía.- dijo terminando de soltar el resto del humo.- tu gato debe pagar la deuda que tiene conmigo.- dijo.

¿Qué deuda?- pregunte con curiosidad.

Tu gato cuando apareció por primera vez vino a pedirme ayuda, para poder regresar con su familia, así que le lance un hechizo al collar que lleva, para que no se perdiera, porque aunque pases por una puerta puedes acabar en un sitio completamente distinto, así que le cascabel es un guía. Pero mi ayuda no es gratis, debía pagarme con un valor igual a la petición, pero él no podía pagarme, así que le dije que esperara hasta el próximo eclipse y buscara una persona que pagara por el.- con su pipa larga me señalo.- Esa eres tú.

¡¿Qué?!.- dije asustada.

Las coincidencias no existen, tan solo lo inevitable.- dijo la bruja arrastrándose un mechón de pelo blanco por la oreja.- Seguro que te estarás preguntando cual es la deuda.- yo asentí con la cabeza.- Esa respuesta la sabes, porque la adivinanza acertaste.- dijo.

La bruja Kaira me dijo que le encantaban los dulces y hacía décadas que no probaba ninguno dulce humano. Me dijo que si le hacía un dulce humano nos dejaría marchar, así que acepte. Kaira chasqueo sus dedos y por detrás de ella salieron una manada de gatos que traían consigo diferentes utensilios de cocina e ingredientes.

Porque hay tanto gatos, ha ya se eres la loca de los gatos de los Simpsons.- dije apuntándola con el dedo.

Ten un poco de respeto.- dijo con la cara ensombrecida.- Cada dimensión es diferente, extraña, misteriosa, verías cosas que te congelarían la sangre y nunca olvidarías. Y en mi dimensión estos gatos son mis sirvientes, son los que cocinan, para por eso pensé que tu gato también podría cocinar, pero vi que no.

Me puse manos a la obra, primero mire de lo que disponía y pensé en hacerle una tartaleta de hojaldre de frutas. Lave y corte la fruta. Le di forma al hojaldre y puse en el centro la mezcla de la crema y encime los trozos de fruta y la miel. Lo puse en el horno, pero me despiste y estuvo más de los que debía y las pasta se quemó por debajo y no me quedaba mucho tiempo para hacer otra, el eclipse estaba a punto de acabar. Se lo entregue a la bruja y tomo un boca, todos los presentes estaban muy nervioso, al benedicta de la jueza.

Delicioso, hacía años que no probaba dulce humanos.- dijo, suspire de alivio al oírlo, no había notado las partes quemadas.- Muy has pagado la deuda eres libre.- dijo chasqueando los dedos, sonó algo como si se hubiera roto.- Las cadenas que te ataban a mi han desaparecido.- tomo la pipa y tomo una calada grande y hecho hacia nosotros su humo.- Ahí tenéis vuestra puerta iros.- me gire y ahí estaba la puerta.

Iba a coger el pomo de la puerta, pero se abrió ella sola y un aire succionador nos absorbió a mí y a Cross. Y salimos escupidos por la gatera de nuestra casa, tirando la vela que había utilizado al principio, estaba amaneciendo, me levante del suelo y estábamos en casa. Mis padres y mi hermano se levantaron por el ruido y se asomaron por las escaleras. Y vieron a Cross, que había vuelto. No les conté nada sobre lo ocurrido por la noche, pensarían que estaría loca, así que será un secreto. Igual esto me da para escribir una historia increíble.

3


End file.
